


Little Gift

by tigragrece



Category: Initial D
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Ryousuke
Kudos: 12





	Little Gift

Ryousuke takes Takumi to a fancy hotel in Yokohama to celebrate Takumi turning 20. He has something very important he wants to talk to Takumi about...

"Where are we going?" ask Takumi

"It's one surprise it's for your birthday"

"Oh Ryo? You shouldn't have"

"Of course I wanted to do something my lover" he kisses him before their start their road trip.

Ryo wanted to surprise Takumi by asking him to marry him.

They were talking about lots of stuff about the possibility of Takumi be one professional driver, and him following him as his manager or something like that.

When they arrive at Yokohama they go to the hotel where Takumi is surprised

"OMG this hotel look like huge, expansive and fancy"

"Yes maybe, I just booked one room with private onsen for us"

"Why I feel you have also one dirty thought," says Takumi while blushing. Even if they had lots of sex and everything he still blushing when they talk about it.

"Oh you don't know we will see" Ryosouke wink and kiss his forehead.

The room is really beautiful

"I was thinking that we could relax in the onsen," say Ryo

"Yeah I agree"

They go at the onsen where they relax, Takumi kiss Ryo "Thank you for your gift"

"There are other surprises"

Takumi can't stop blushing.

They decide to eat dinner at one restaurant when they go back at the hotel room, Ryosuke put one knee on the floor.

"Ryosuke..."

"I know about our age difference and the fact we are two men and that the marriage will not be recognized here but I want to take the risk. Will you marry me? l


End file.
